drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Calculations
Calculations listed below are unofficial and based off The Math of DSO & Max Resist and Armor and through observation. Base Damage Per Level Check the base damage per level for your class in this -> Article Armor / Resistance Items and gems add to the numerical value of armor and resistance, which is then converted to an effective percentage value versus an enemy of a specific level or on a specific Infernal mode. This generic formula calculates the % values: f(value) = value / [ value + Φ(level)] * 100 *''Φ''(40) = 1556 (max 80%=6224) *''Φ''(45) = 1919 (max 80%=7676) *''Φ''(50) = 2370 (max 80%=9480) *''Φ''(55) = 6398 (max 80%=25585) *''Φ''(Infernal1) = 7679 (max 80%=30716) *''Φ''(Infernal2) = 8958 (max 80%=35832) *''Φ''(Infernal3) = 10240 (max 80%=40960) *''Φ''(Infernal4) = 11520 (max 80%=46080) Block Rate / Critical Rate *''f''(50) = 110,95 (max 80%=8876) *''f''(55) = 200 (max 80%=16000) *''f''(Infernal1) = 240 (max 80%=19200) *''f''(Infernal2) = 280 (max 80%=22400) *''f''(Infernal3) = 320 (max 80%=25600) *''f''(Infernal4) = 360 (max 80%=28800) Level 55 players can use the amended formula for modes up to fatal: f(value) = value / 200 Block Strength Block Strength to Percentage P = 100 - (100/BS) Percentage to Block Strength BS = 100 / (100-P) Attack Speed The base attack speed of all classes (without weapons) is 1.00 attacks / second. Equipping a weapon will over-ride the default speed with the weapon's speed. Attack speed can be increased through weapon / item enchantments, Sapphire gems, and Knowledge talent bonuses. Add all +% speed bonuses (except the weapon's speed enchantments) then multiply by the speed of the weapon to calculate the bonus to attack speed. (weapon's base attack speed + (weapon's base attack speed * sum of all attack speed boosts)) = attack speed If the weapon doesn't have attack speed enchantments this formula is enough, but if the weapon has attack speed enchantments additional two steps are required: attack speed * weapon's attack speed enchantment = weapon's enchantment speed bonus attack speed + weapon's enchantment speed bonus = final attack speed (attack/second) Attack Speed Breakpoints ''' Check the Skill Animation Timing Table. Travel Speed Many factors alter travel speed and some are conditional (e.g. limited to location or actions). Here are common travel boosts: *Fairy-summoning Wand: +25% (in urban areas) *Mounts: +70% (dismounted when attacking/attacked; limited arena use) *Epic Mounts: +100% (dismounted when attacking/attacked; limited arena use) *Mythical Mounts: +120% (dismounted when attacking/attacked; limited arena use) *Knowledge Tree: 1% per spent knowledge point, max. of 25% *Equipment travel speed bonus: - (effective at all times) Travel speed increases are summed up and can be stated as a percent increase compared to normal speeds: 100% * (sum of % travel speed bonuses) = % travel speed increase Calculating Golden Value on Base Stats You can calculate the starting golden values on item's base stats by using the following formula: Gs = Vmin + ((Vmax - Vmin) -10%) Gs - the starting value for golden base value Vmin - minimum possible base value Vmax - maximum possible base value '''Example: If we calculate Gs for critical hit value on T5 Mortis' Ring of Death we get: Vmin=880 Vmax=1160 Gs=880+((1160-880)-10%) Gs=1132 (meaning all stats between 1132 and 1160 are highlighted as golden) Some items like all weapons and some quivers and weapon adornments, are having separate Gs for min and max value. In such cases we can calculate separate Gs for each range: G1s = V1min + ((V1max - V1min) -10%) G2s = V2min + ((V2max - V2min) -10%) Note: if the enchantments are close to the limit the formula will not work because in game we can only see the rounded but not the real values. Knowledge Tree Damage Bonus Behemoth talent add a +50% bonus on the weapon damage and does not apply to total damage. The damage bonus will then be multiplied by 2% for each level in your Attack to arrive at the final damage boost. Upgrading with Glyphs The percentage value with which absolute enchantments will increase with a +1 level upgrade depends on the item level: Source. For a list of the maximum enchantments of each item click HERE. | | | | |} Online Calculators * DSO Weapon Optimizer (Outdated) by Charles de Silva * Damage Performance Index by Unknown * Output enchantment probabilities 2.0 Crafting by Armando76 * Drakensang Optimizer (Outdated) by Sharlaan Heredur Category:Guides